MVP
by centon4good
Summary: Being in high school is hard for any teenager but when you're the QB of your football team and secretly in love with another boy it can get harder.


"I can't believe you're making me do this." Randy said starting out the window of his car.

John sighed "Ashley won't go alone with me unless you go with Ian."

"But o don't want to." Randy said.

"It's just one date Randy. To the movies and back I promise." John took Randy's hand. "Please just do this for me."

Randy pulled his hand away. "Whatever."

John was about to respond but he was Ashley and Ian heading their way.

**OOO**

**At the movies**

As the movie played Randy looked out the corner of his eye at John and Ashley as they made out and talked.

"I'll be back." Randy said getting up.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To the bathroom!" Randy said almost yelling.

**OOO**

**Thirty minutes later**

John was nervously shaking his leg waiting for Randy to come back but he never did. "I'm going to check on Randy." He got up and headed for the bathroom. "Randy are you in here?" The bathroom was empty so he left and called Randy. When he didn't answer he started to get worried.

**OOO**

Randy felt bad for leaving John at the movies but he couldn't take it anymore.

**OOO**

John was heading back when he saw Ashley and Ian. "Hey guys."

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

John sighed "I think we just lost our ride. Look I'm sorry but I have to go."

"How are we going to get home?" Ian asked.

"I'm going to have to call a cab." John said pulling out his phone.

**OOO**

Instead of going home that night John took the cab to Randy's house. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey John." Randy's mother said.

"Hi misses Orton um may I speak to Randy?" John asked.

"Come on in." She shut the door behind him. "Did something happen, because he came in and went right to his room. He hasn't come out yet."

**OOO**

John stood in front of Randy door. "Randy are you there?" There was no answer so he went inside.

Randy was lying on the bed with headphones in his ears. When he felt eyes on him he turned his head to see John looking down at him. "What are you doing here?" He said removing his headphones.

"What happened?" John asked sitting on the bed.

"I can't do this anymore." Randy said "Watching you with her made me realize that you will never chance and you're not ready for this."

John sighed "Don't do this to me."

Randy sat up "You're doing this to yourself John. Your parents already know about us. Your friends, if they really are your friends, won't care that you're in love with a boy."

"I just need time." John said.

"I gave you time and now I'm done." Randy sat back "Just go John."

John looked down "Randy?"

Randy put the headphones back on. "I don't want to heat its over."

John stood up and silently left the room.

**OOO**

Once he was gone Randy told himself that he wasn't going to let this get him down. He wouldn't cry or mourn about it. He was just going to bury it all down. Even thought it was killing him inside.

**OOO**

**The next day**

Randy was at his locker when he saw John heading his way.

"Hey" John said leaning against a row of lockers.

Randy looked over at him. "Hey sorry for leaving you at the movies with Ashley and Ian. I was just tired of seeing you and Ashley kissing and Ian kept trying to hold my hand. It was freaking me out."

John smiled and looked down. "I really do love you Randy."

Randy sighed "I know you do and I love you too."

"So what do we do now?" John asked looking down the crowded hallway.

Randy closed his locker. "Maybe we could be just friends again."

John scoffed "You really think that after everything we been through we can go back to being friends?"

Randy shrugged "I know that but I don't want to lose you entirely John."

"I don't want to lose you either." John said "So does that mean that you're coming to my game after school?"

Randy smiled "I'll think about it." He walked off smiling because no matter how bad it was between them John was his life and he always will be.

**OOO**

**That night**

Randy sat in the bleachers with his friends as they cheered John and his team on. Randy seemed only to focus on John. Even when they were mad at each other he always got turned on by watching John play football.

**OOO**

John wondered off the field as his teammates celebrated their victory.

Randy watched as John walked up to Ashley. He got up and made his way down the bleachers. He stopped at the bottom when he saw John staring at him smiling.

John walked away from Ashley and up to Randy. "So did you enjoy yourself?"

Randy smiled. "I always enjoy myself when I watch you play."

John chuckled "So I just told Ashley that I was gay."

"You did." Randy said "Why?"

John took Randy's hand. "I don't want to be your friend. I love you and I want to be with you."

Randy looked down "Are you sure?"

John lifted Randy's face. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." He leant over and kissed him.

Others just stood around and watched as they kissed. John's teammates slowly walked off the field in shock.

**OOO**

"I can't believe you just did that." Randy said. John was sitting between his legs on the bleachers still in his football uniform. "You are truly insane."

John looked up at Randy. "If being in love with you makes me insane then I'm proud to be insane."

"What about your friends?" Randy asked.

"It's like you said, if they really are my friends it won't matter." John smiled "But either way I'll still have you and that's all I care about right now."

Randy kissed John on the head. "And you always will but as hot as you are you stink."

John chuckled and sat up. "Alright I'll meet you in the parking lot." He kissed Randy once more before running off to the locker room.

**OOO**

John walked into the locker room and the entire room fell silent. He walked up to his locker and saw something sitting on the bench in front of it. Sitting there was a trophy with John's name on it and it read MVP. "What is this?" He said picking it up.

"Well the team voted and we all think that you deserve it." Brad said.

"Even if I'm gay?" John asked looking at him.

Brad nodded "Yeah, you're our teammate John and gay or straight you always will be. Nothing is going to chance that."

John smiled "You guys don't know how much this means to me, to know that your friends will stick by you through anything."

Brad smiled "Because we all know that you will do the same for any of us."

John chuckled "I just can't believe this."

"Believe it." Their coach said.

**OOO**

Randy was sitting on the trunk of his car when John ran up to him. "Whoa what's going on?"

John smiled "They're cool with me being gay and I even won MVP."

Randy got down off the car. "You see what happens when you listen to me?"

John leaned over and kissed him. "Yeah and I love you so much."

"I love you too and I'm proud of you." Randy said.

"Thank you and now that I've showered lets get out of here." John got in the car.

Randy just smiled, got in and they drove off.


End file.
